yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandmeh
is a Rank E, Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe, and the Tsukumono tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Sandmeh evolves into Mister Sandmeh when fused with a Sand Suit. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology A little humanoid Yo-kai who had a sandy body and is much shorter than Nate. His body is gold-ish brown and he has black eyes with light blue pupils. A version of Sandmeh can occasionally be found in ''Yokai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls which has yellow pupils instead of blue. This version of Sandmeh has the skill Carefree Spirit. Sandmeh is polite and very easy to approach, usually going with the flow and agrees a lot to everything. He seems to be drawn to individuals who try to hide their true feelings and, contrary to the effects of his Inspiriting, he becomes concerned when this happens. Sandmeh tends to enjoy people with pleasant dispositions. He makes the Inspirited person a polite, meek sort who will never say no or disagree with others. In the anime, Sandmeh has the ability to enter a person's mind, portrayed as an endless hallway of doors, through which Sandmeh can peek into that person's life experiences and feelings. Feelings that a person is trying to hide manifest in the form of locked doors, and he is capable of bringing others into this hallway. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Sandmeh can be found in grass spots everywhere on Mount Wildwood. He can also be found in Gates of Whimsy. Yo-kai Watch Blasters The player starts with Sandmeh in the beginning of the game as the player's first healer Yo-kai. Alternatively, Sandmeh can be found in San Fantastico when taking the Area Patrol missions. Yo-kai Watch 3 Sandmeh can be found at Mt. Wildwood in bushes. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = heartful | yo-kai = Sunao YW5-015.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Attribute tolerance Movelist }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is so docile, it cannot be targeted.}} }}|80|Earth|All enemies|A ton of loose sand is dumped on the enemy.}} (2:BS, 3) Carefree Spirit (2:FS)||-|6 = Will never Loaf. (2:BS, 3) Only receives half damage from an attack. (2:FS)|Self}} In the anime Sandmeh debuts in ''Yo-kai Sandmeh'', having Inspirited Eddie on his birthday, causing him to say "Whatever" to anything asked of him. Nate summons Komasan to chat with Sandmeh as both Yo-Kai are considered polite. Sandmeh explains that during the previous day, Eddie was informed by his parents that they would be unable to celebrate his birthday together due to work. Not wishing to impose, Eddie shrugged off his disappointment, which drew Sandmeh to him. Sandmeh adds that he's spent time in Eddie's mind, enjoying his pleasant feelings and life experiences, but one aspect remains inaccessible to him, troubling Sandmeh. At Nate's request, Sandmeh brings everyone into Eddie's mind, discovering that Eddie has been repressing his desires to be with his parents. Nate convinces Eddie to tell his parents how he really feels. Etymology * "Sunao" is written as , but is a pun on . * "Sandmeh" combines "sandman" and "meh", the sound that people make when they are indifferent to something. * In French, "Félipaix" comes from "Félix" (a French name) and "paix" (peace) * In Spanish, "Arenito" combines "Arena" (Sand) and the diminutive of "Calmado; calmadito" (calmed down). In other languages * Portuguese (Brazil): Calmin de:Sanderl Rank E Category:Male Characters Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Nate's World Category:Onechanside Category:Tsukumono Tribe